


Goofball

by WrC



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cum Eating, Frotting, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Who needs plot, canon AU, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prank doesn't really go as expected, and Jack learns Hiccup goes commando in his flight suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goofball

**Author's Note:**

> Is there some lazy plot in here? Yes, there probably is. I just have two things to say, namely 1) it's a better plot than 'I couldn't pay for my pizza oh now we're having sex, and 2) still a better love-story than twilight.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was just a joke. A simple, straight-forward prank. Jack loved jokes, and being invisible to all but one meant he could always get away with it too. When he thought of this particular gem, he concluded it was one of the better ideas he’d had the past few weeks. No-one was likely to get hurt, no houses were at risk of collapsing from excessive snow, and no sheep and/or flammable liquids were involved. All in all very safe.

Yet here they were; Hiccup had faceplanted the ground next to Toothless, his bare ass pointing straight up in the air, his flight suit tangled around his thighs. It looked absolutely hilarious, but Jack didn’t dare laugh too loudly. Toothless felt no such limitation of course, and his dragon-giggling echoed over the deserted plateau. 

The plan had been simple: ride along with Hiccup to show him undiscovered lands, and tamper a bit with a belt or two while he was at it. Or three belts. Or four. He made them just a bit looser, not breaking anything. To be honest Jack had no idea what the individual belts were for, but he was hoping loosening them a few notches would cause the suit to partially fall down or something. Maybe trip the wearer up a bit at most. 

He didn’t expect the whole thing to come sliding down and expose his favourite viking from head to knees.

He sure as hell didn’t expect Hiccup to be naked underneath.

Seriously, who doesn’t wear underwear under such a suit?! The suit itself was already quite revealing; one might expect the desire to add another layer around the private parts, lest anyone can see the clear outline of what’s underneath.

Hiccup, however, wore nothing to conceal the marvelous ass that Jack had often admired through tight, green fabric.

“BY THORS BEARD!” Hiccup swore. He struggled to get up from his position, but one of his arms was still stuck in the suit, thus snugly connected to one of his legs. With a grunt, he managed to turn around onto his back, exposing himself in his full glory to Jack. Jack, who had never seen that part of Hiccup before, didn’t have the grace to look away. Now he finally saw where that excruciatingly sexy treasure trail led.

Hiccup didn’t fail to notice both the stare the guilty look Jack had all over his face. He was quick to figure out what had happened.

“You stupid toad! You screwed with my belts!”

“Who? Me? I-I would never!” Jack hopelessly failed to keep a straight face. The view was too distracting. He’d seen Hiccup shirtless often enough while he was working on his projects in the smithy, but no more than that.

“You’re flying back alone!” Hiccup finally managed to free both of his arms. He struggled to his feet rather ungracefully, face bright red, reaching out to Toothless for support. “You’re so lucky no-one is around to see this, or I would chase your ass to the North pole with an ax!”

“Don’t be so harsh, Hiccup,” Jack sniggered. “I wouldn’t be able to fly anywhere near you. The wind will be too much for Toothless.” The dragon huffed in disagreement, but Jack knew better. He still couldn’t quite focus on Hiccup’s face; his eyes were constantly drawn downward, to the smooth, freckled chest and stomach, and further down along a fine line of brown hair that ended in a patch of pubes. Below that was a positively sexy-

“Jack, you lousy spirit!” Hiccup tried to cover himself up, but his suit did not cooperate. It fell down as soon as Hiccup let go again. “Come down here and help me put this back on right now!”

Jack jumped down, landing effortlessly on the balls of his feet. A tad rad-faced himself, he walked over. “Ehm… how does this work?”

Up close, he had an even better view. Damn, those freckles really were everywhere. 

“Find the holes for my arms,” Hiccup instructed. “And stop your staring. It’s rude.”

Jack mumbled an apology while he looked for the sleeves on the suit. He had to turn them both inside out. To do so, he had to get even closer to Hiccup, who turned away from him as well as he could. Now, instead of the front, Jack was looking at two freckled ass-cheeks. This too, was not a bad view at all, but the whole situation was enough to make even Jack rather uncomfortable. 

He could smell Hiccup too now he was this close. He smelled leathery, and a bit sweaty. It was nice.

“There, fixed. Now what?”

“Pull it up at the shoulders.”

“How do you normally do this?”

“Normally my legs aren’t stuck in the trousers when I put it on. Now hoist it up already.”

Again, Jack did as he was told. He pulled up the suit, covering Hiccup’s ass again. Hiccup meanwhile guided the front, so nothing got caught. The shoulders didn’t get all the way to the top though. Something was caught on Hiccup’s leg. Jack mumbled he’d get it, and bent down. He felt around the prosthetic leg, looking for the problem. Apparently fabric fold had gotten caught on a hook. While Jack pulled it lose, he suddenly realized how close his face was to Hiccup’s crotch. His not-yet-fully-covered-crotch. Did Hiccup’s dick just twitch? He turned beet red and fixed the problem as fast as possible.

Finally, after some more cursing and grumbling, the suit was back on and all belts were latched back into place.

“I’m uh… I’m sorry,” Jack said. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Hiccup sighed. “Well, I should have payed attention with a prankster like you. As I said, you’re lucky no-one saw this.” The brunet shrugged. “I’ll mark the spot on the map when we get home. Let’s go.” He climbed back on Toothless, clicking his foot into place. 

Jack, however, hesitated. “I uh… I’ll fly after all.”

“I’m not that mad at you. Come on, hop on.” With a smirk, Hiccup added: “I’ll get back at you later. You’re not the only one who can pull a prank you know.”

Jack laughed, but still he hesitated. The problem wasn’t that he was afraid of Hiccup or something… it’s just that the whole scenario had stirred something in his pants. If he were to sit down right behind Hiccup, there was no hiding it.

“We don’t have all day, Jack.” Hiccup urged.

“I’ll fly.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

Jack sighed and climbed on. He sat down behind Hiccup and got more or less comfortable, trying his best to keep his boner from touching Hiccup’s ass. As he’d expected, that proved to be impossible. Jack felt Hiccup tense in front of him. Instead of giving the command to lift off, they sat in a prolonged, uncomfortable silence. 

Eventually Hiccup spoke up.

“So… you too huh.” 

“What?”

Hiccup decoupled his foot again and hopped down. No way he was going to fly into the village like  this.  When he turned around, Jack saw why. He could see the clear outline of Hiccup’s hardon through the flight suit. 

“If only you were wearing underwear, that might not be so visible,” Jack quipped. 

“I would have been fine if you hadn’t started poking me in the back,” Hiccup said. “I can’t fly back into Berk like this.” With that, he turned around and walked off to some nearby trees - the only group of trees on the plateau.

“Where are you going?”

“Make an educated guess.” 

Jack hopped down as well and went after the viking.

“Why are you following me?”

“Because I need to touch myself too. That’s what you meant, right?”

Hiccup’s freckles were obscured by a dark red blush. “I thought that was obvious, yes.”

“So I’m coming too.” Somehow, the winter spirit did not see any objections to his plan. He could be so socially… uncomfortable.

“Then find your own tree. This is private.”

“I’ve already seen you anyway, so why bother,” Jack argued, doing his utmost best to ignore Hiccup’s embarrassment. “Besides, there aren’t enough trees here.”

Hiccup had to admit Jack had a point there. The plateau was small and mostly bare.

“Fffffine.” Still blushing, Hiccup leaned back against a tree. He deftly released the right belts and ropes and his hardon was out in a matter of seconds. He closed his eyes so he didn’t have to see his audience, and wrapped his hand around his twitching dick, giving it a slow stroke. Having someone watch wasn’t new - Toothless didn’t really give him any privacy. This was the first time, however, that the audience showed interest.

Jack’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Hiccup’s foreskin slide down, exposing a glistening, pink glans. And unlike a few moments ago, Hiccup’s balls were no longer dangling. His sac was now much tighter, snug underneath his dick. The winter spirit didn’t hesitate and pulled out his own stiff member as well. He sighed as he gave it a squeeze.

Hiccup’s curiosity won from his self-consciousness and he opened his eyes. He wasn’t going to ignore an opportunity to take a look at someone else like this. Still slightly embarrassed, he studied Jack’s dick. He was considerably thinner than Hiccup, and also bit longer, albeit not by much. The pubes around it were as white as the hair on Jack’s head. He looked at the pale foreskin sliding back and forth, the wet tip poking out of Jack’s fist and disappearing again. Hiccup took a shuddering breath and sped up. This wouldn’t take long.

“You should move, or you’ll get it on you,” he warned Jack.

Jack followed the advice and stood next to Hiccup instead. “Can I… can I do you?” 

Both were surprised by the bold statement. Hiccups first thought was a shocked ‘hell no’, but he swallowed the words. In his current state, the idea of someone else touching him  like that also had a certain appeal... He let go of his dick. Slowly, Jack reached out. Hiccup’s member twitched when Jack’s fingers brushed against it. The spirit then wrapped his fist around it and slowly, deliberately, started moving. It was so warm. He went from the tip all the way to the base in long, tight strokes. 

Hiccup groaned and moved his hips to match Jack’s motion. No-one had ever done this before to him. It felt absolutely awesome! When Jack rubbed his thumb across his slick tip, he moaned loudly.

“OH fuuuck Jack.” 

Jack grabbed Hiccup’s hand and put his on his own leaking dick. Hiccup grabbed him just as tight and returned the favour. With both his hands free, the winter spirit could double his touching of Hiccup; one hand to pull his foreskin back, the other to rub all over the sensitive glans, sometimes taking a break to fondle his balls. Hiccup gasped loudly, muttering something about how cold Jack’s hands were. He was glad he was leaning against that tree, or he might have fallen over.

With a few more strokes of Jacks deft hands, the viking came. Jack felt Hiccup’s balls pull up tight right before ropes of cum started shooting out. The first one even hit the tree across of them! Jack didn’t stop stroking, even when the last shot had dribbled out. Too sensitive to take any more, Hiccup motioned Jack to take his hands off. 

Jack quickly went back to his own dick - which Hiccup had been unable to hold on to - and finished himself off. His cum dribbled into the grass.

“Huh.”

“What?” Jack asked.

“You don’t shoot. Is that because you’re a spirit?”

“No, you idiot. That’s normal.”

“How would you know?”

It was a good question. He was  not going to confess to Hiccup he had spied at guys over the years though. “Let’s just go back to Berk.”

 

***

 

Not two days had passed until Jack was seeking out the son of the village chief again. Hiccup had been very quiet on their way back to Berk, which had gotten Jack very worried. By the time they arrived, Hiccup had said barely three words. He didn’t seem mad, or disturbed. Just… out of it. Jack didn’t know for sure whether Hiccup even wanted to see him again after what had happened - maybe Hiccup was too embarrassed by it all - but he couldn’t stay away from him. Hell, the viking could  see Jack. He’d  talked to Jack, to ask him to cut down on the winter storms a bit so they could finish their last harvest. How could he stay away from someone like that?

Being invisible to most had it’s advantages. He could just snoop around the village and keep an eye on Hiccup, as long as the viking in question didn’t notice it.

It was dark outside when Jack peeked in between the panels covering Hiccup’s bedroom window. It was still light inside.

He’d expected Hiccup to be working on his maps or something, but apparently Jack had terrible timing. He was taking a bath. The water was steaming slightly. Toothless was curled up in the corner, comfortable on his rock. Jack should have left - and under normal circumstances he would have. He’d never spied on Hiccup before like this, and he wasn’t planning on… but the memories from two days ago came rushing back. Jack could only see Hiccup’s chest above the water, but he remembered vividly what was hidden by the warm water. 

Jack felt his cheeks heat up. He shouldn’t do this. But right as he wanted to turn around, Hiccup’s hand slipped under water, and Jack was nailed in place. From the way Hiccup’s arm moved, it was crystal clear what was going on. 

Is he thinking about the other day too?

It was a stupid thought, Jack knew, but he couldn’t help it.

Before things got more interesting, Toothless lifted his head and exhaled loudly. Hiccup’s eyes snapped open, and he looked at his dragon questioningly. Then, he turned to the window with a scowl. 

“Jack, is that you?”

“Yeah, uh… can I come in?”

Hiccup motioned for Toothless, and the dragon nudged the windows open, pushing the bar that held them closed out of the way. Jack quickly climbed in and closed the wooden panels behind him, putting the bar back in place. 

“Were you spying on me, Jack?”

“No. Yes. I mean, accidentally, I didn’t mean to I didn’t know you were taking a bath and I just looked to see if you were home. So.”

Hiccup nodded and took a deep breath. “Do you want to be my partner?”

The question came out of nowhere, completely taking Jack by surprise. It took him a few moments before he found his tongue again.

“Uh… what do you mean?”

“Did you like what we did the other day?

“Yes.”

“Do you like spending time with me?”

“Yes.” Jack liked where this was going.

“Well, then do you want to be my partner?”

“You mean like marry?”

“Don’t be silly, we can’t have kids.”

Jack’s expression fell.

“That’s why I asked you to be my partner,” Hiccup clarified. “Because I like you and I like being with you!”

“Sounds like marriage to me?” Jack was still confused.

“I think you have the words mixed up here. Men can’t marry men, but they can be partners. Do you want to be with me?”

Jack thought about that for a minute. “Yes, I do. I don’t like baths though. It’s too warm.”

Hiccup laughed, relieved Jack had said yes. They could never marry, but being partners was for most intents and purposes the same thing anyway. He got out of the bath and immediately dried off with practiced efficiency, balancing with his leg on the edge of the wooden tub. Despite his haste, he was still shivering from the cold when he was done. Jack moved over to hug him, because that’s what people do to warm others up, but Hiccup moved away and under the covers instead.

“Sorry Jack, but you’re a bit chilly yourself. You can join me though?”

Jack accepted the offer, and started to strip himself. It wasn’t necessarily what Hiccup had meant, but he wasn’t objecting either. Having someone watch while undressing was completely new for Jack, and he was more self-conscious than he’d like to admit. Hiccup rather enjoyed the possibility to gawk at the winter spirit though. His skin was pale and smooth all over, and his build was lean. Actually, it was a lot like Hiccup, which made him feel a bit more confident about himself. 

Jack climbed in bed, and Hiccup crawled against him.

“Do you remain this cold?”

“I’ll probably warm up after a while.” Jack didn’t mention the prolonged heat would make him nauseas. He didn’t want to worry Hiccup. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

The feeling of Hiccup’s bare skin on his own set Jack’s nerves on fire. It was a feeling he’d never felt before, and it sure as hell beat people walking straight through you. He snuggled closer to Hiccup, yearning for more contact, more skin against his. Turning on his side, he put an arm around Hiccup. The viking hugged back and intertwined their legs. Jack could feel the rough skin of Hiccup’s stump, but it didn’t bother him. He’d seen it often enough anyway. He was just happy to be touching a human, and a very special human at that.

“I could stay like this forever, Jack,” Hiccup whispered. Jack could feel his breath against his neck and nodded lightly. 

The bare skin on skin, the warm breath on his neck, Hiccup’s hands slowly rubbing across his back… Jack loved every second of it. His body betrayed him, however, by ruining the moment with an involuntary boner. No way to hide that when you’re naked, and so he ended up poking Hiccup’s leg upper leg with it. Luckily, Hiccup could laugh about it.

“And there goes the moment,” Hiccup said, giggling.

“Sorry… not used to being touched and all, let alone naked in bed with a handsome viking.”

“Understandable. I am, indeed, extremely handsome.”

“And so modest.”

“Like you’re one to talk.”

“To quote a certain viking: ‘so… you too huh’” Jack grinned as he felt Hiccup had had a similar bodily reaction. He moved his hips, pushing their hard members together, and Hiccup took in a sharp breath. 

“And there I was, thinking we could just cuddle and sleep...”

“Sorry, if you want we cou-” 

“… which doesn’t mean I necessarily dislike the alternative.”

Hiccup inched his face closer, then stopped, blushing. “Can I… is it okay to kiss you?”

“I’ve never kissed someone before.” Jack didn’t know why he said it, but he stated it anyway.

“That’s not a ‘no’, right?”

Jack only had to nod ever so lightly and Hiccup pressed his lips on Jack’s. While they kissed, Hiccup’s hand slid down the still cool skin to cup Jack’s bare ass. He pulled the spirit closer, pressing their bodies together.

Their kissing got more heated. There was nipping at lips, blissful kisses all over faces, giggling, and the involvement of tongues. They couldn’t get enough of it. 

Although making out was very nice, areas further down were not forgotten. Hiccup started to slowly jerk Jack off a bit, who hummed in approval and squeezed Hiccup’s freckled ass. Hiccup then grabbed both their dicks in one hand, pushing their members together and masturbating at the same time. When some pre-cum leaked from Hiccup’s dick, Jack wiped it away with his finger, much to Hiccup’s delight. Then, he proceeded to lick his finger.

“What are you doing?” Hiccup asked, eyebrows arched.

“You taste different then me.”

“Okaaaay… you tast yourself?”

Jack looked at him innocently. “Yes? Is that weird?”

“I dunno. Why don’t you try it at the source.” Hiccup laughed at his own joke, but Jack decided to one-up him. Without further ado, he pushed Hiccup onto his back, climbed down between his legs, and licked all over Hiccup’s sensitive tip, savouring the taste.

“Aaaah, Jack! By Odin that’s nice!”

Encouraged, Jack drew his tongue along the entire length of Hiccup’s dick and back, earning himself another breathless moan. And another, when his surprisingly not-cold mouth surrounded Hiccup’s twitching member. Jack took as much of Hiccup’s dick as he could - which wasn’t that much before it got uncomfortable. It was more than enough for Hiccup though. The viking gripped the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white while Jack bobbed his head up and down. In and out, taking breaks to swirl his tongue around, and then back to sucking. Jack cupped Hiccup’s balls, softly massaging them. 

Of course this was Jack’s first time too, which led to some close encounters with teeth, and his jaw was getting real tired real quick. But none of that mattered for Hiccup; it felt great anyway. He thrusts his hips up a few times to meet Jack’s mouth, groaning. Jack felt Hiccup’s balls contract in his hand and sucked even harder. With a only partially held-back moan, Hiccup grabbed Jack’s head and came in his mouth. Jack had no objections to that and kept going, jerking off the part of Hiccup’s dick that didn’t fit in his mouth.When the orgasm was over, Jack bobbed down one final time before he let the wet member slip from his mouth. It slapped on Hiccup’s stomach. 

While Hiccup was babbling how amazing that had been, Jack climbed back up to kiss his partner. He’d swallowed some of Hiccup’s load, but not everything. He pressed his lips on Hiccup’s, who unknowingly opened his mouth for a deeper kiss. The taste of his own sperm was quite a surprise.

“How was that?”, Jack asked with a way too self-satisfied grin.

Hiccup scrunched his nose. “I don’t like the taste.”

“Yet you didn’t break away.”

“I liked kissing you more.”

Jack smiled and gave him a few more pecks on his lips and chin, until Hiccup pushed him away, grinning.

“I want to do you too.”

Jack was not going to object to that, so they changed positions. Hiccup copied what Jack had done earlier, guided by encouraging sighs and moans from Jack. He even took some time to lick and suck on Jack’s balls, which the winter spirit seemed to like a lot. When Jack warned Hiccup he was getting close, the viking stopped sucking. Instead, he jerked Jack off, using his tongue to tease around the tip until Jack came. His sperm dribbled down Hiccup’s hand onto his stomach. 

Hiccup, ever practical, wiped his hand on a piece of cloth and offered it to Jack.

“Wow. Awesome.”

“You said it.”

“You think we can finally cuddle in peace now?”

“At least for a while we can.”


End file.
